(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a roller mold press and, more particularly, to a detachable roller mold press that includes two rollers affixed to predetermined positions, which can drive the punch mold or the knife mold plate to continuously cut, carve and engrave the working materials.
(2) Description of the Prior Arts
Paper and cloth are the most commonly used working materials for making handicrafts. In addition to the various colors of the working materials, one can use a knife or a pair of scissors to cut the materials into different shapes. Not only is this production process time and labor consuming, an inexperienced crafter might not be able to cut out the expected shapes.
One conventional roller mold press disclosed in Taiwanese Published New Utility Patent No. 463701 is provided to solve the aforementioned problem. The conventional roller mold press includes a base plate, a magnetic plate, one or more knives, a frame assembly and a roller member. The roller member includes a roller shaft, two positioning connectors, an axial shaft, two gliding pieces, a plurality of ball bearings and a control element. In this manner, the roller member can reciprocate between the front and the rear frame assembly on the base plate, thereby cutting the paper disposed on the mold press to a predetermined shape.
However, such a conventional roller mold press still comprises many disadvantages. For example, the roller shaft moves relative to the paper mold, that is the paper mold is static while the roller shaft is moving. Therefore, the size of the paper applicable in the mold press depends solely on the space between the front and rear frame assembly. For paper of different sizes, the frame assembly can not securely affix the paper on the mold press. Further, the existence of the frame assembly renders the conventional roller mold press to require a larger occupation of space. Thus, the conventional roller mold press requires a larger operating space and a larger storage space. Moreover, the limited length of the frame assembly does not allow a continuous manufacturing process.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself to develop possible solutions for the drawbacks mentioned above. Finally, a new roller mold press is developed.